Le sosie
by Nia222
Summary: Une rencontre insolite. Petit Os pour le premier défi du forum Saint Seiya.


_Petit OS pour répondre au défi n°1 du Forum Saint Seiya._

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

* * *

La petite plage sauvage dont il connaissait l'existence et gardait jalousement le secret n'était pas déserte comme les précédentes fois. Un groupe de jeunes d'adolescents faisaient une partie de ballon endiablée au bord de l'eau et laissaient de profonds sillons dans le sable chaud. Ils avaient apporté des boissons et du ravitaillement posés à proximité de leur immense terrain de jeu.

Rune les toisa vertement du regard. Il n'était pas question qu'il change ses habitudes alors qu'à cela ne tienne, il reprendrait sa place habituelle au risque de se faire déranger par la petite fête sportive de ces jeunes importuns.

Calmement, il étendit sa serviette bleu ciel à une dizaine de mètres de l'eau et sortit son livre du moment : La divine comédie de Dante Alighieri, l'un des plus grands chefs-d'oeuvre de la littérature italienne, même si certains points s'éloignaient quelque peu de la réalité en ce qui concernait la description du royaume souterrain. Le spectre du Balrog le savait parfaitement vu qu'ils étaient l'un des rares humains à y travailler et à y résider en quasi-permanence.

Cependant, le manque de luminosité pesait parfois chez certains soldats de sa Majesté Hadès, alors certains d'entre eux émettaient le souhait de remonter de temps en temps à la surface. Rune était de ceux-là. Sa position privilégié de haut fonctionnaire de la première Prison lui conférait des avantages indéniables sur les autres spectres. Après quelques négociations avec son supérieur, le congé de quatre jours que lui avait accordé le Seigneur Minos était tombé à point nommé.

À l'accoutumée, Rune était une bête de travail, mais comme tout un chacun, pour être efficient dans ce qu'il faisait, il avait aussi besoin de se reposer et de se ressourcer. Comme rien ne lui faisait davantage plaisir que de humer l'air iodé de la mer, il avait tout naturellement porté son choix sur un endroit à la fois ensoleillé, calme et peu fréquenté. Aujourd'hui, deux de ces critères essentiels venaient de lui être retirés, mais avec un peu de chance, ces jeunes garçons de douze-treize ans ne resteraient pas longtemps en ce lieu.

Il souleva ses lunettes de soleil, autre élément essentiel pour résister à l'aveuglement du soleil après tant de temps passer sans lumière du jour et observa de loin ces faiseurs de bruits ambulants. Tapant avec force dans le ballon, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'endroit où le spectre du Balrog s'était confortablement installé. Leurs cris et leurs rires étaient des plus bruyants et le juge remplaçant émit un petit sifflement agacé à leur encontre.

Il ne fallait pas que ces voyous viennent à gâcher ses petites vacances si durement méritées, car dans le cas présent, Rune se ferait une joie de les garder en mémoire pour pouvoir les juger plus sévèrement lorsque sa Majesté Hadès aura enfin la main mise sur ce monde.

Dépité de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus pour le moment, car il ne s'en prendrait jamais physiquement aux simples humains, il décida de poursuivre sa lecture et de ne plus se laisser captiver par les bruits environnants.

Une fois à l'intérieur de son histoire, il se coupa provisoirement du monde extérieur et put pleinement apprécier la suite de sa lecture. Une page après l'autre, le récit en poème du héros le fit voyager dans un autre monde pas si inconnu que ça pour le lecteur.

* * *

Même un grand cri poussé non loin ne le fit pas sortir de sa concentration parfaite.

Un choc très puissant projeta son livre contre son visage, puis envoya son précieux ouvrage atterrir dans le sable quelques mètres plus loin et lui-même se retrouva à fixer le ciel d'un air désorienté après avoir subi le coup. L'arme du crime, le ballon, roulait encore à côté de lui. Le tir avait été parfaitement exécuté, en plein dans la cible, digne du meilleur des archers.

Cette fois, la coupe était pleine. Ces maudits gamins allaient payer cher d'avoir osé s'en prendre à lui de la sorte. Rune allait se faire un plaisir de leur donner à tous une solide correction.

« Monsieur, vous allez bien ? »

L'un des adolescents se précipita sur la victime et se mit aussitôt à genou devant lui, l'observant attentivement pour évaluer les éventuelles blessures que l'homme aurait pu recevoir.

Rune, fin énervé, voulut dévisager à son tour ce gamin imprudent qui venait de se jeter directement dans la gueule du puissant Balrog, mais ayant perdu ses lunettes de soleil, il fut ébloui et ne put voir qu'une frêle silhouette placée devant l'astre solaire.

« Mon ami ne l'a pas fait exprès, je vous prie de l'excuser. Il ne sait pas maîtriser sa force et il n'est malheureusement pas toujours très adroit. »

« Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses pitoyables, petit insol... »

Son insulte mourut dans sa bouche. Les yeux de Rune s'étant un peu plus adaptés à cette soudaine luminosité, il put voir davantage la personne présente face à lui.

Sa Majesté Hadès en personne. C'était impossible et pourtant, il était là, se tenant à genou, à s'inquiéter pour lui. La panique le gagna.

« Ma-Majesté ? Vous ici ? »

« Majesté ? » répéta le jeune garçon en penchant la tête d'un côté. « Je suis désolé, mais vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Rune se décala pour mieux observer son interlocuteur. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Oui, c'était la seule explication possible. Le Dieu des Enfers ne pouvait en aucune façon être en train de jouer au ballon avec d'autres humains. Pourtant, la ressemblance était frappante le même corps, le même visage, la même voix. Après une étude approfondie, seul deux détails trahissaient leurs différences. Les quelques cicatrices sur le corps de l'adolescent, or il était de notoriété publique que celui de son Dieu était absolument parfait, ainsi que le regard du garçon qui loin d'être distant et hautain, possédait une aura de douceur et de bienveillance qui émanait naturellement de lui.

L'agression dont il avait été victime n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. La surprise ressentit en voyant ce double, ou plus précisément, ce sosie de l'être divin à qui il avait dévoué sa vie avait suffi à lui faire tout oublier.

L'adolescent posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule.

« Est-ce que vous êtes blessé ? Mes amis et moi-même pouvons vous accompagner chez un médecin si vous le souhaitez. »

Cette proximité était bouleversante pour le spectre du Balrog. D'autant plus que le jeune garçon sembla sincèrement s'inquiéter pour lui, ce qui l'étonna encore davantage. Habituellement, personne ne faisait grand cas de son état de santé ou même ne faisait mine de s'intéresser à lui. Il était persuadé que s'il venait à mourir, aucun spectre ne s'en soucierait, mis à part son supérieur qui devrait alors se trouver un nouveau remplaçant. Alors voir l'image même de son Dieu qui faisait preuve d'autant de bonté et d'humanité à son égard l'émut presque aux larmes.

« Rassurez-vous, je vais bien. J'ai seulement été surpris par le coup, mais je n'ai aucun dommage physique. »

L'adolescent poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se releva et alla chercher le livre sur le sol. Après l'avoir désensablé et après un examen minutieux de l'oeuvre, il fut aussi content de voir que celui-ci non plus n'avait pas subit de dégâts. Il le tendit en souriant à son propriétaire légitime.

Rune prit le livre dans ses mains, toujours fasciné par la pureté qui se dégageait de son jeune interlocuteur.

« SHUN ! REVIENS ! ET RAMENE-NOUS LE BALLON ! »

une voix particulièrement stressante provenant du groupe d'adolescents resté à l'écart se fit entendre et brisa ce moment intime.

Shun, car tel était son prénom, se redressa de toute sa hauteur avant de faire une profonde révérence à Rune.

« Nous allons nous éloigner d'ici pour vous laisser en paix. Au nom de mes amis, je vous présente encore toutes mes excuses pour vous avoir importuné. J'espère que nous n'avons pas gâché votre journée de détente. »

Le spectre du Balrog lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Pas le moins du monde. »

Ce fut au tour de Shun d'être un peu étonné, mais il adressa lui aussi un grand sourire à cet homme aux longs cheveux blancs et s'éloigna après l'avoir salué respectueusement.

Resté seul sur la plage, Rune observa encore du coin de l'oeil cet adolescent aussi surprenant qu'enchanteur disparaître à l'horizon. Il ressemblait à une petite étoile scintillante dans un univers de noirceurs.

Il décida que cette étrange rencontre deviendrait son petit secret rien qu'à lui, espérant qu'un jour, il pourra revoir cet être exceptionnel.

Se rallongeant sur sa serviette, il ouvrit son livre à la bonne page et continua paisiblement sa lecture.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_Juste un petit mot pour m'excuser auprès de certaines personnes de mon retard pour rendre cette histoire. Les circonstances ont fait que j'ai pris plus de temps que prévu pour la finaliser._


End file.
